


You in?

by schrijverr



Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, SI Party, Tony and Peter can play the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Tony invites Peter to the SI Christmas Party, there Tony gets bored so they decide to put on a show together.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Christmas Countdown 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	You in?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my countdown last year, but since I only had a tumblr (@schrijverr) back then and not a account here I am posting them on here now, hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Pete, the Stark Christmas party is soon, wanna come?” Tony asked one day when they were chilling in the lab together.

Peters eyes went wide as he asked: “Really?”

Tony shrugged and said: “Sure, I’m allowed a plus one and Pepper already has an invite so why not? I, of course, will have to talk to investors that’s important to Pepper, so important to me, but there will be a lot of scientist there and you’re really smart so they will love you. You in?”

He held out his fist and speechlessly Peter bumped it. Then he immediately freaked out: “I don’t have fancy clothes to wear!”

Tony chuckled and said: “Just be here three hours before it begins we’ll make sure you have something.”

“Really?” Peter squeaked, “I mean, thanks, if it’s not a problem.”

“Of course not.” Tony ruffled his hair and clapped his back.

~

Peter was freaking out to Pepper: “Oh no, I can’t do this, I’ll ruin it. This is important for Tony and I, I don’t know etiquette or any of the people there. I mean, what if I fuck up and that effects Tony or something. Ms. Potts, I’m not going. I’ll only ruin stuff, besides there will be smart people there and I’m not smart and then they will think that Mr. Stark was dumb for letting me work with them and then Mr. Stark will realize that too and then he will shut me out and-”

Pepper put a hand on his shoulder effectively cutting off his rant. She smiled at him and reassured him: “Peter, you are smart and Tony knows that. He won’t listen to other people and those other people would be wrong if they say that. Now, breathe, everything is going to be fun and you are going to have a good time.”

Peter nodded a bit more confident than before. He looked in the mirror and noted how different he looked than normal. His curls were more defined and he had a black fitted suit on with a black bow tie and a dark blood-red shirt underneath, he had to admit he looked good, but not like himself. He tried a mature face, but that made him seem even more childish and he already looked so young, he blamed that on the curls. He looked some more, from behind him Pepper said: “Stop worrying. You look dashing.”

He smiled at her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and her hair was crafted masterfully in a braid. “And you look gorgeous, Ms. Potts.” he said.

Pepper nodded at him with a smile, then Tony came in still tying his tie. He looked at the two of them and said: “Well, come on. I’m waiting.” with a cheeky wink.

Pepper rolled her eyes and slapped him, which made his smirk even broader. He held out his arm and she took it. Then the two of them looked back expectantly ad Peter hurried to their side as they made their way to Happy and the car.

In the car Tony turned to Peter and said: “I have to level with you, kid. I’m not going to be at your side the entire time, are you going to be able to handle yourself?” he waited until Peter nodded and continued: “Good, now, you are here as my personal intern, so I’m introducing AKA showing you off to a few scientist that are there as well as a few investors.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, Mr. Stark. I’m not that smart.” Peter carefully interjected.

Tony looked at him as if he was personally offended. Then he said: “You are one of the smartest people I know, do you need to grow a bit more, sure, but you could easily pass M.I.T. right now if you wanted, with flying colors. And I told you to stop with the Mr. Stark. You were over it a while ago, what happened?”

Peter blushed from the praise and explained that it was a nervous tick. Tony smiled and ruffled his hair and said: “You’re too cute kid. Now, lets go, we’re here. Don’t get scared by the flashes.”

And just like that Peter was on a red carpet flanked by the power couple of the century with cameras flashing all around him. He blinked and wanted to cover his eyes, but was stopped by Pepper who whispered in his ear: “Smile and ignore them, do not look at them. Just keep walking.”

The crowd reporters had noticed Peter and were yelling questions. One guy yelled: “Is that your bastard child? Is Ms. Potts okay with that?”

Tony bit on his tongue as he kept staring ahead and walking, but Pepper stopped and turned to the guy. She said: “This young man is not related to Tony by blood. He is his personal intern and a very good help, you will not speak ill of him.”

Then she smiled sweetly as the guy backed off with a scared look on his face. Tony was smiling at his fiancée. He gave her a kiss, the crowd went wild, then they entered the building. Everywhere you looked were Christmas decorations and in the corner there was a small group with matching outfits were providing Christmas music. People were talking and laughing together, but soon Tony was spotted and people flocked to him and Pepper to talk. While that was happening Tony kept a hand on Peters shoulder so that he couldn’t lose him, but it didn’t help and soon Peter found himself on the side with a glass of coke.

He watched as Tony and Pepper talked to all sorts of people. After five minutes he saw Tony looking around, searching for someone, he smiled when he saw him. Peter waved and Tony waved back, then he started to make him way to Peter, but it didn’t really work. Every time he tried to move new people came up to him and he had to send Peter an apologetic look.

After yet another horde of people had passed Tony got his phone out of his pocket and typed something out. A second later Peter got a message: _Pete, come save me from the people. I can’t make it to you, so I’m just gonna stand here._

Peter smiled and put his phone away as he quickly walked to Tony, who was talking with three men by the time he was there. When he noticed Peter, Peter saw some relief on his face as he eagerly grabbed Peters shoulder and pulled him to his side. He said: “Wait, interesting story, but I have to introduce you to this little guy here. This is Peter Parker, he’s my personal intern.”

One guy got a bit of a sour face and Peter suspected that he was the one being interrupted for Peters arrival, but the others smiled, albeit a bit reserved, as they shook his hand and introduced themselves. Dr. Holt and Dr. McLain, and the interrupted one was called Dr. Bloom.

Dr. Bloom said: “So, Peter, Dr. Stark says you’re his intern what do you do to help him?”

It was meant to be condescending, Peter could feel it. With the way he had called him Peter and how he had emphasized the Doctor when he addressed Tony. But he just smiled and answered: “Well, Dr. Bloom, I help Tony with his projects, I give insight and revise blueprints, but I do my own projects on the side. It’s all very interesting and I am very grateful for the opportunities Tony gives me.”

After that statement he gave them, what Tony called his 'sweet-unknowing-darling-smile', while he watched Tony hide a smile and the scientists eyes grow wide about the facts that he called Tony, well, Tony and apparently helped on actual projects with the man. Tony got himself under control and said: “Yeah, Peter here is a real help. He got a bug out of one of our latest models just before it went into production, without him we could have lost a lot of money. He is very intelligent and a huge asset.”

The three doctors gaped some more and Tony used that time to drag Peter away while shouting some half-assed apology over his shoulder. He led them to a couch on which he ungracefully let himself drop and slouched to stay out of sight. He turned to Peter and said: “Thank God you’re here. Pepper is being her awesome self, and that’s great, but that leaves me to all the doctors and scientist who want to tell what they did and why I should fund them or give insight or whatever. It sucks.”

Peter laughed and commented: “I see, I’m your knight in shining armor.”

Tony rolled his eyes and said: “Sure, a knight. Anyway, tell me what you saw, please say that someone did something embarrassing.”

He sat up and rested his head on his hands and put his elbows on his knees. Peter raised his eyebrow at him and informed him that he looked like a school girl ready for some hot tea to be spilled.

“I know I should be offended, but I want boiling hot tea and now please.” Tony answered.

Peter chuckled: “I knew getting you to catch up on memes was a great idea. Onto the tea, nothing particular happened in the time you were being swamped by people except your exceptional cries for help that you made with your face. Truly fascinating.”

Tony groaned: “I actually hate you.”

“I know you do, but this is very boring, so I had this small idea, you gave it to me with the three doctors, who are kind of assholes, anyway I had this idea to shake things up. You in?” Peter smiled evilly.

Tony returned his smile and asked: “What did you have in mind, my evil minion?”

~

Pepper groaned as Tony clinked a spoon against his glass to get everybody attention. He didn’t look intoxicated as he stood for the grand piano with his signature cheeky smile, so she just sat back for now and waited to see what he would do.

Tony began: “Ladies and Gentlemen, this night is a night of celebration with the holidays that are upon us where we have to be nice for our family, which we hate.” some laughs echoed and Tony went on, “This night I have talked to many of you and all have asked about my plus one, and mostly why it wasn’t Pepper. So here is the answer, why invite someone as plus one who already has an invite? So, then the next question was, why did you bring a child? Well, now I can’t get blackout drunk and embarrass myself because I have to be an example.” more laughs, now a bit nervous for being called out. “I personally am glad he’s here to keep you all in check. But now he’s also here for entertainment, please welcome my personal intern Peter Parker.”

Peter walked over to him smiling and waving at the crowd. Tony gave him the floor to introduce himself. “Hi everybody, I’m Peter, uh, I’m not all that special, I help out in the lab, I mostly help on the arc reactor energy and Iron man projects, but I work on uses of spiderwebs in medicine on the side. However, that is not why I am standing here now.” he told the crowd.

Everybody waited for him to continue, but he didn’t instead he walked over to the grand piano and sat down. The crowd went still and Tony joined him on the seat, which send a murmur through the crowd. They looked at each other with matching shit-eating grins as they started the first notes and cords of _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_.

Pepper shook her head as she looked at her idiot and his smaller idiot singing together. Not many people knew that Tony could actually sing very well and play the piano, this was because of Tonys mother who had taught him when he was a child. Recently Peter had told Tony about the piano lessons he had as a kid before his parents died. After that Tony had taken it upon himself to teach the kid and it appeared that it had paid off. Peter had a pleasant voice to listen to and the entire room was silent as they listen to the duo. When they finished everyone started clapping and the two of them bowed.

After that Tony bragged about Peter for an hour before he deemed it time to leave. By that time the entire room loved Peter, which was no surprise, and everyone was sad to see them go. They let them, however, when Tony noted the time and Peters age, this was also bullshit, they just wanted to get out of here because Peter still wanted to go on patrol and Tony hated almost everyone here. But Pepper didn’t care, she wanted to get out of here too.

~

“What are you smiling at?” Pepper asked as she entered the kitchen the next morning.

Tony looked up from his screen to show her. On the screen were pictures from the night before displayed and a video of their performance. She combed through his hair with her hand and leaned her head on his. She said: “It was quite a night, show stealer.”

He laughed and said: “It was my party, besides it was Peters idea.”

She rolled her eyes and drawled: “Sure.”

He turned around and said in a very defensive tone: “It was.”

Pepper smiled and bopped his nose. “I already said I believe you.”

He eyed her suspiciously, but finally dropped it. She asked: “How much talk is there already?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered: “As of now there have been 260 articles about last night in which 247 Peter is mentioned and in 155 he is speculated to be Mr. Starks lost son.”

Tears sprung up in Tonys eyes and he said: “So many people think I’m worthy of producing someone as good and sweet as Peter.”

Peppers eyes went soft as she looked at her fiancé and she just hugged him close. She knew it was no use to tell him how worthy he was, but she whispered it into his hair anyway in the hope he would believe it one day. 

He was such a good dad, all the attention he gave the boy proved that. She smiled to herself as she spotted one of her gifts, next to the pile for Peter and herself, for Tony, a wrapped positive pregnancy test. There was no one she would rather have a child with.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! <3


End file.
